


there's no tootsie pop here

by dytabytes



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern - Fandom, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Mindfuck, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was "parallaxkyle / guy noncon". I think that's summary enough (but there's no sex, sorry guys).</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's no tootsie pop here

Guy can't count the number of times Kyle has tipped his head in exactly this way before. They've travelled through space together often, after all, and Kyle has a habit of smiling softly as he stares out across the universe and marvels at the stars. It's the artist in him, Guy is sure.

"You thought it was the stars he was looking at? Really now."

It looks like Kyle, but there are far too many teeth in his grin for the illusion to hold up. This isn't Kyle, just his body, possessed by Parallax.

"But, you _are_ a Green Lantern. Your kind aren't known for their intelligence. Smarts tend to get in the way of blind servitude to the little blue guys, don't they?"

It (he?) laughs as Guy shouts behind the gag and the sound is harsh and grating, but so very close to Kyle's. Out of the blue, Guy wonders if Kyle will ever laugh like that again, and icy foreboding pierces his chest for a moment. He doesn't let it stay there for long, though. It's followed swiftly by anger.

Guy strains harder against the construct chains holding his wrists up above his head, arching his back and pulling. All he manages to do is work up a sweat.

"Hmm, how pretty these are, yellow on green, wrapped tight. I wonder if you'll bruise. Yes, I think that would be nice, bruises on your skin, marking you as mine."

It (he?) licks up Guy's jaw, lapping up the perspiration beading on his skin and purring into his ear.

"So fragile you humans are, just supple skin wrapped about a sack of brittle bones and salty water. How far do I have to push, mm? How long until you _break_?"

Clawed hands cup his cheek, fingertips trailing thin lines of blood in their wake as Parallax looks into Guy's eyes, searching for something, some spark of emotion. Whatever it searches for, it doesn't find, as Guy snarls and smashes his head forward.

Maybe it's a testament to the strength of his willpower, or maybe something inside Parallax (Kyle?) shifted, but the headbutt shatters Parallax's mask.

His (it's?) eyes are green, so very very green, and for a moment, Guy can see Kyle in them.

Then the scattered pieces glow and fly back to Parallax's face, knitting together in a whirl of sickly yellow light.

"Oh, what a feisty one. I think I ought to do something to tame that fire..."

The gag vanishes and Guy has just enough time to splutter in shock before Parallax presses his (Kyle's?) mouth to Guy's. It should taste vile, as slimy and rank as Parallax is itself.

But it tastes like Kyle.

Of course it does.

That's what Guy had feared the most.


End file.
